venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
List of companies
A list of companies that operate in the VenturianTale universe. Restaurants McDonald's A fast food restaurant that is known for their burgers and chicken nuggets. Johnny Ghost worked there. Olive Garden A restaurant that mainly serves pasta, breadsticks and olives. Burger King Another fast food chain also known for their hamburgers. KFC Pizza Hut JFK's A John F Kennedy themed restaurant. Sith-J's A fast food restaurant in Jurassic Park. Stores 7/11 7-11 is a chain of convenience stores seen throughout VenturianTale. Two known 7-11s exist. Walmart Dollar Tree Jedi-Mart A store similar to Walmart. They sell various foods, medicines, and video games. Best Buy Costco Zedder's A mall that supplies various products. Seen in the Gmod SHOPPING MALL Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) video. Liberty Mall A mall located in Savannah, Georgia. It was used by CEDA as an evac center, but was overrun. The survivors visited the mall to steal a working car, only to find zombies attacking them. Drink brands Cool Breeze A company centered around bottled water. Normally seen in videos taking place in Counter Strike: Source maps. Pepsi Ice A company that presumably sells water or soda. First seen in SODA MACHINE! - Let's Play CRYSIS Ep. 5. Mountain Dew Luka Cola A popular soft drink sold at Little Butts. First seen in the FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) video. Coca Cola Fanta Dr>Breens Private Reserve Cold Drinks A brand of soda that serves "cold drinks." Often seen in Left 4 Dead maps. Cola Time A brand of soda sold at Pay 4 Less. It is possibly a knockoff of Coca Cola. Food companies Doritos Lays Johnsonville Sausage A company that produces sausage in the United States. Their products are sold at Papa Acachalla's 7-11. Misc Bangers 'n' Mosh Bangers produces fire works. L4D MCDONALD'S SURVIVAL MAP! (Left 4 Dead) Southwestern Disposal Inc. A company that owns a trainyard. Seen in the Counter Strike: Source map de_train, and first appeared in TTT Siblings 4-Player Multiplayer! 3 (Trouble in Terrorist Town). Gotham City companies Companies that operate within Gotham City. Most seen in NANANANA BATMAN! - ARKHAM ORIGINS GAMEPLAY. Mendo Soap Co. A company that supplies soap. Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals A pharmacy owned by Veronica Cale. Soder Cola A company that sells the soft drink "Soder Cola". Furniture Company They sell furniture, obviously. Blaze Comics A company that produces comic books. Hell's Gate A company that disposes garbage. Team Fortress companies Companies that operated in at least 1968. Seen in Team Fortress videos. Cliffe Rocks Inc. Presumably a mining company. As a dark yellowish rock is featured on their billboard, they might mine australium. Crit-a-Cola A soft drink that somehow makes the user's weapon more powerful, and also makes it glow. Weapon manufacturers Mann Co Owned by Saxton Hale, this company supplies RED and BLU with weaponry and snazzy hats (and australium plated frying pans). BlasTech A company that creates blasters in the Star Wars dimension. Research companies Black Mesa A research company that develops various technology, notably teleportation. They discovered the border word Xen. Aperture Science Another company that competes with Black Mesa. Having much more advanced technology, they created the Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device, Aperture Science turrets, Companion Cubes, and many other scientific marvels. InGen The founders of Jurassic Park. They managed to clone dinosaurs, using DNA extracted from mosquitos stuck in amber. Gallery steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_250479951_preview.jpg|Cool Breeze Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 401329706 preview.jpg Mcdonalds-logo-current-1024x750.png Fireworks.png|Bangers colddrinks.PNG Vending_machine_blue.jpg Cola1.jpg|Cola Time soder.PNG|Soder Cola 400px-Baosodercolabillboard.jpg|Ditto cale.PNG|Cale-Anderson mendosoap.PNG|Mendo soap furniture.PNG blaze.PNG De_train_long_hall_3.png Screenshot_2017-05-12-00-15-24_kindlephoto-37341717.jpg Screenshot 2017-05-15-21-11-26.png References Category:Lists Category:Companies Category:Article stubs Category:Company Category:Stores Category:Shops Category:Soft drink Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Articles in need of cleanup